Zombie Apocolypse
by Loulou689
Summary: It is up to the Chicago med, fire, and PD crew to save Chicago from a zombie invasion! This is my first time writing a fanfiction.
1. The beginning

It was coming. Nobody knew it's coming. But it was. Erin woke up tired as ever and she got some coffee not thinking that it might possibly be her last. It was a normal day at work catching bad guys, giving families justice , but something didn't feel right. She got this wave like something bad was gonna happen, so she rounded up thee team and discussed with them. Within 5 minutes they were all there; Hailey, Voight, Jay, Antonio, Ruzek, Kim and Atwater. She expressed this weird vibe but the team didn't think nothing of it so they all went home.

Later that evening Hailey was having a beer just like she always has then she heard this rustling sound so she took her gun and went to investigate. she wet round the side and "eww" she wanted to throw up it was a zombie! She shot it but no luck. someone heard the shots and called 911. Kim and Kevin were on-call patrol that night and they recognised the address so they went to check it out. Hailey got a piece of wood and started hitting it, no luck so she went inside got a knife and started stabbing it repeatedly in the head and guts. Just as Kim and Kevin got there Hailey walked out her house with zombie guts all over her, and a gash on her face from the wood. The patrolmen were confused on what happened, but Hailey just said "call the rest of the team get them here" "Erin was right, something bad is happening" said Hailey sad to the team as they arrived. "What do you mean" Jay said looking confused, but Hailey just gestured her hand into her house, so they went in. "What's that smell" Antonio said Antonio whilst screwing up his face. "That my friend is a smell of a zombie!" Hailey said answering Antonio's question.

They gathered around the zombie-thing examining it. They were then told to turn on the TV and watch the news. There was a news man on TV, next to him was footage of a zombie apocalypse. They went back to the district and rounded up all the cops. Erin called Kelly and told him and the rest of 51 to join. Jay rang his brother Will and told him and the rest of med to go to district 21.

Once everyone was there they showed them the footage of the invasion, while they watched the clip Brett and Gabby sutchered Hailey's face up. "What does this mean?" asked Natalie. "we're preparing for war!" said Hailey confidently. "But we're not cops we are nurses, doctors, just like house 51 are firefighters" said Maggie not convinced. "we will train you then you will be ready when it does happen" says Voight. "Ok Voight where do you want us" Casey says ready for battle. so they all went to the shooting range and learned tricks with knifes. The PD crew helped fire + med get the hang of it. The invasion hit the eastside of Chicago in canary vile. They were ready they had bombs, grenades, guns, knifes, crowbar, axe, machete etc. So they set off on foot and driving as they got tot the eastside.

As they got to the eastside, it was deserted, nobody was here there were car alarms going off, cars parked in the middle of the road. They pulled up and looked around in the street and in a couple houses. Jay looked around as a tear shed from his face at his childhood neighbourhood. They could hear grunting of the zombies heading our way. It was battle time! The bullets started flying the swords/knifes were swinging, guts everywhere, dead corps. Ruzek was getting a zombie but got creeped up on and "uhhh". Ruzek was stabbed by a zombie as he collapsed to the ground. He was gasping for air, from the wood plank must be reducing air entry. "Maggie, Natalie we need you, its Adam!" said Kim freaking out. "Adam stay with me ok! Just stay, keep your eyes open, keep talking to me!" Kim says practically screaming at him. "I'm sorry for everything!" Adam says as he loses consciousness. "No please, Maggie, Natalie help him" "Theres nothing we can do for him I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to say this but we need to focus on the living" said Natalie.

"No you can't stay that HE'S STILL ALIVE!" says Jay not keeping it together.


	2. In the middle of nowhere

"come on we gotta carry on, do it for Ruzek" Jay said after Hailey had calmed down. "Okay" Hailey agreed and continued fighting. Jay and Hailey split ways. Canaryvile was free from zombies so the got into the van turned on the TV on and saw Ethan on TV taking all the zombies into one place. So they gathered up and went to a deserted place in the middle of nowhere.

**In the middle of nowhere**

They had arrived where they were joined by Ethan who explained what happened "So I saw on the news that a zombie invasion was running riot so I came back to Chicago and I thought if I round them up then you guys can end this then we can all sleep peacefully at night." "Ok that's a very visual image" Jay said pretty impressed. "Are you sure this is all of them?" said Hailey still upset about Ruzek. "I think that's all of them" said Ethan. "Lets go to war then" Says Voight just wanting it over. They went pasted the gate into the death zone and they got ready. They stood there as all the zombies stared at them the zombies ran, so they ran. Jay stabbed multiple zombies, guts flying everywhere. Will got out of the van and decided to help out his brother and everyone else. Before he left the van Natalie grabbed Wills arm "Pease come back be safe". He pressed his face against hers and kissed her. "I love you" Will said as he left the van. "He'll be fine Natalie" said Maggie. "I hope your right" said Natalie worrying. Will went to find Jay. "Hey bro where you want me?" said Will ready. "What are you doing your gonna get killed!" "I haven't done anything right my whole life, let me do this" Will said desperately. "Ok fine just be careful please I don't need somebody else to die" said Jay still upset about Ruzek aswell as Hailey. Voight and Erin were like a duo they would watch each others six. They were slaying zombies winning the battle of the disgusting things. They were using that energy to turn it into anger.

Jay took wills back. Will covered Jays back. Will split up from Jay. Jay was wishing he explained the whole cop watches you 6 24/7 but oh well. Jay turned back around and Will was gone. Casey and Severide rounded up with Voight, Erin, Jay. "The east side is clear." Said Severide sounding really out of breath. "Ok. Me and Erin got the west side" said Voight. "Me and Will took the North but it's not clear yet, he wondered off!" Jay said worrying a bit. "What Will doing out here anyway?" asked Erin. "He said he hasn't done anything right in is life, he was begging!" answered Jay. Just as he said that there was a massive sound that came from the North side... "OMG! Will went that way!" said Jay as he was already off at a dead sprint. "Will? Will, Will Will ,where are you?" said Jay screaming. "What? Why are you shouting?" said Will sounding weak. "What happened, why are you on the floor?" Asked Jay. "I don't know something exploded a grenade I think and I just went down" Will said confused. As Will looked at Jay face Jay noticed blood squirting out of Wills head, It looked bad, real bad. "Voight, Erin, ANYONE!HELP!" Jay said as his lifeless brother collapsed to the ground. "Go get Maggie, Gabby, Natalie ANYONE!" "Me and Kim have cleared the South side,... Woah what the hell happened here!" says Atwater changing the subject. "I don't know" Jay aid tearing up. "Move back" Says Gabby. "Gabby what are you doing out here?" Matt says. "I am helping Will!" she says while kissing her husband. "Ok do what you gotta do" Matt says feeling bad for yelling. "Right what we got here?" said someone in the distance. "Kidd?" said Severide looking confused "where you been?" "I have been asleep what about you?" Kidd says still sounding tired. "Ummm we have been fighting zombies, didn't you know zombies were here?" Severide said. "Well I watched the news and it said they were rounding them up so I thought I should come down here see what I can kill. Anything left to kill?" said Kidd getting pumped. "In the North side but we need to move Will Halstead first" Casey said. "what happened?" said Kidd. "We don't really know he said something exploded but I think that was after he hit his head" said Severide. They carried Will away to the van. "Casey, Severide, Jay help move him" Voight said in his demanding voice he does. Kidd helped Antonio and Hailey clear the rest of the zombies. But someone left the van of weapons unattended and somebody stole the grenade launcher. Antonio went back to van to sign a SMG in and noticed the grenade launcher is missing...


	3. Missing

**Missing**

"Sir the grenade launcher is gone! They are supposed to sign these types of weapons out because of the damage that they can make, we gotta find it!" said Antonio panicking. Just as he said that everyone heard a massive bang, half the ground went flying in the air, then the poorly structured building collapsed. Jay, Casey, Severide and the rest of the team split up looking for anyone who could be hurt. Jay was walking then he heard this groan so he Casey and Severide rushed over. It was Hailey. "Hailey you ok?" said Jay. "My leg is stuck, who fired that?" asked Hailey. "I don't know but the grenade launcher went missing about 5 minutes ago" Jay replied. "Great, just great!" said Hailey. They got her free after about 20 minutes of lifting the structure off of her. Jay Voight and Kidd helped Hailey to the van where they were doing chest compressions on Will Halstead's body. Jay ran over there. "What the hell happened?" "Jay he had chest and head injuries they are too serious. If we bring him back he's gonna be brain dead. I'm so sorry" said Maggie. "Maggie, No you gotta bring him back, please he can't die he told me he would be fine, you said he was gonna be fine when he left, you lied to me!" said Natalie screaming and crying at Maggie. "I'm so sorry you two" said Maggie aiming it at Jay and Natalie. They were both crying, Erin comforted Jay and Gabby and Brett comforted Natalie. Just as he died the disinfectant team arrived. They took Ruzeks and Wills body to a lab for testing. They cordoned of the premises to prevent anyone getting infected. The disinfectant team and Voight's team (House 51, district 21 and Chicago med) helped to gather the zombies into one place to set a bonfire, to burn them. After that was done they had to go through decontamination tent which proved difficult to Hailey as her bone was sticking out her leg. "Thank you Jay, for everything. I'm so sorry." said Hailey. "It's ok, just call me over when your done with the decontamination and I'll help you to the car" said Jay. "Yeah ok thanks" Hailey replied. Hailey waked in to the tent. the man looked at her. "Hey sweetheart let me call you a ambo" said the guy. "No I'll be fine I will get someone to take me but thank you." said Hailey. Hailey called Jay over to help her as he said he would. "Hey can I go see Natalie, Gabby and Brett before we go they might be able to put my leg back in?" asked Hailey. "Ok sure" Jay replied. Hailey and Jay walked up to them. "Hey guys, Nat you ok?" Hailey asked. "Yeah I'll be fine what about you how's the leg?" Nat asked back. "It's killing" Hailey replied. "I'm not surprised the bones sticking out do you want us to put it back in?" "Please!" Hailey said so glad that she has medical friends. "Jay can you stay please" Hailey asked. "I think that's a great idea" said Natalie. "Ok Gabby take her knee Brett give her 5mg of morphine, Jay just hold her hand or something. This is gonna hurt. " Natalie said instructing everyone. "Ready 1, 2, 3" CRACK! "Ouch" Hailey says squinting in pain "Is it done?" "Yeah ok Gabby get some gauze and wrap up her leg" Nat said. "Ok on it" Replied Gabby. "Thank you Nat" as Hailey sat her and hugged Nat "It will get easier" Hailey said thinking about Adam. "No problem here to help, and I do believe it will get easier but not for a long time." said Natalie then thinking about Will. "Who is the lead here?" asked the leader of the disinfectant team. "That would be me, Sargent Hank Voight CPD" Hank said pretty intimidating. "Your people can pack up and head out we have got it from here" he said. "Ok Guys lets head out!" Voight said rounding them up. Hailey waked up to Gabby "Thank you so much!" Hailey said hugging her. Matt then walked up to Gabby "I love you" he says whilst kissing her. "I love you too. Pizza for dinner?" Gabby asked. "Yeah sure I'll see you in a bit" said Matt. Maggie, Natalie, Gabby, Erin, Kim and Atwater all got into the van on route to district 21. Voight, Jay, Hailey, Casey, Severide were in one car. Antonio and Kidd got in the other car both cars behind the van. All 3 cars/van drove in complete silence. Hailey had her leg lying on Severide and Casey. "How's the leg?" asked Severide. "Its still killing I think the morphine is wearing off" Hailey replied. "I think we should get you to the hospital just to make sure it's in right and that it doesn't get infected." Severide responds. "No it'll be fine I going to sleep now" Hailey said sounding groggy. "No Hailey stay awake just for the minute just til we get you checked out" Severide said starting to worry. "oka..." Hailey never finished her sentence as she fades into unconsciousness. "Its ok Severide when we get to the 21st district we will get the medical team to look at her" says Voight. "Ok Stay with me Hailey." Said Severide. They were driving back in to the city when out of nowhere a truck smashed into the left side of the van that impacted the passengers on the left hand side. Voight, Jay, Casey, Severide witnessed it first then Antonio and Kidd saw sparks fly and then also saw what happened. They all got out the car, Severide stayed with Hailey in the car to make sure she was still breathing. "Gabby, Gabby Baby you there ANSWER ME!" Matt says running to the van not thinking that he could himself killed. "Casey that's gonna blow we need to go" Jay says dragging him back away from the truck that is about to explode. "No Gabby's still alive we need to get her, get them all" says Matt struggling to breathe. "Stop ok ! we will get them but not now not like this you got me?!" Voight says practically shouting at him. "Ok ok has anyone called 911?" Casey asks. "We are 911 bro come on get the gear and we're going to go get them" Severide jumping in. "Jay watch Hailey make sure she is ok" "Ok on it" jay replies. "What no stop Jay come back they can't do this, this isn't the way" Voight says. "Erin is in there Voight would you want to see her burn. Just think about it." "Erin ... ok go just bring back my Girl and be safe" Says Voight having a change after picturing Erin having a slow and painful death.

_Hey guys thank you for reading this fanfiction. There is gonna be 1 to 2 more books that will be uploaded soon. The second book will lead off from the last of this one. I hope you enjoyed it. please message if you want to see some different stuff and I will try make it happen. Also please feel free to leave a review for me so I can get better. _


End file.
